


Changing of a species

by Theweirdpokemonfan



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Experimental, Other, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, not fully ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdpokemonfan/pseuds/Theweirdpokemonfan
Summary: This experiment is not for those wanting to masturbate





	Changing of a species

This is an experimental fanfic and is not completed nor does it really have NSFW parts.

 

Welp I have done fucked up. My usernames the weird pokemon fan yet here I am making a xenomorph fa-(murmurs happen off text) what really the name of the xenomorph films is alien (more murmurs) why not name it something cooler than alien ( angry murmurs) calm down I am saying they could have chosen anything (angrier murmurs) fine I guess you could say that this was the 1980s and they didn't have any better names back then but why not change the titles to Xeno or anything other than alien aliens alien resurrection aliens v predators alien covenant and alien prometheus for the newer films (a little agreeable murmurs but still angry). And this is why I don't watch horror films (don't judge I’m a lit hearted person!).

2150 -a small research colony on a world 98% water and 2% jungle codename 8-jw231.  
Angel was waiting for a spacecraft to come with a mysterious egg that they couldn’t identify. They had been finding a lot of these egg like shapes around 8-jw231. The egg didn’t surprise her more it was the fact that the egg description sounded a whole lot a bunch of old predator cave drawings so old that even the predators couldn’t tell what they were depicting. Also stranger is that along with those drawing there were more with strange creatures with a huge elongated head and it looked like the predators were hunting them. So the creatures must be scary if the predators back then were hunting them for sport (if you haven’t figured out yet these versions of predators are a friendly peaceful race and their past selves were the ones you hunted for sport). Finally the research ship landed and two people came out hauling a big box made with a force field with a big egg inside. “Thank you. We will have 1,000 grids be sent to your captain's account soon (grids: a universal unit of cash.)” she said as the two people walked back on the ship. She called the research helper who was assigned to help move any big objects that were needed. They walked down the inside of the base to the lab where a bunch of other scientists were waiting. No one said anything until the force field was opened around the egg. “Why are we being so cautious about a dam egg. Whatever's in there is probably already dead. I say we just look at it for a second and take a sample then crush it and call it a day” said Todd. Todd was the typical smart idiot. They valued his science but hated him as a person. Todd had begun walking up to the egg. The egg suddenly opened. Todd stopped and looked for a second before just sticking his whole head inside. “See the creature in here is dead. Everyone owes me one gri-ah” his head popped out with a spider like creature attached to his head by its appendages and a tail around his neck. They all rushed to try and get the creature off but stopped when an oily voice began talking “Don’t”. It was Canko the leader of the whole team. Angel began trying to tell him “If we don’t help him that thing could kill h-” but was cut off by Canko saying “Don’t worry petty lab assistant. Look at his face. Whatever that creature is doing it isn’t immediately life threatening because if it was trying to kill why kill someone like that instead of just attacking while they least expected it. Also he is breathing deeply and regularly. Anyway do you have any plans tonight dear. I have a ticket to a new restaurant on a planet 1 lightyear way for me and you”. Canko thought of himself to be perfect and everyone to treat him like that but he had devoted himself to science since he could read. She handled his perfection complex but it was the fact that he wanted her to be his girlfriend and for her to do whatever he wanted. “Anyway shouldn’t you have had your break by now” he said turning and grinning at a bunch of the women who we're just in absolute love with him. “Yes but this isn’t what’s important right now! As soon as that things off of Todd we need to get him to the infirmary!” she said back to him. “That’s not what we are going to do. That thing wanted to attach his face for a reason. We will watch his body to see the effects of this facehugger thing. As for you if you want to work more why don’t you take a pod to the asteroid belt and take some more diamond samples. Good day goodbye baby” Canko said to her. “Fine!” Angel stomped off out of the lab past the dinosaur research station past the marine research center and into the pod and blasting away.  
Cankos perspective  
They had begun looking in the egg carefully for more of those things. The thing had been removed and Todd seemed alright but they sent him to a research infirmary so he could recover and they can tell what was going on inside of him. “Hey we found a dead one” a couple of the people looking through the egg said. This one was nearly the same except it was bigger and had web like things on the arms (this is a queen facehugger if you didn't know. Future me here again to say I just found out that royal facehuggers can produce 1 queen and 1 normal but I could find a way to fix what I had typed already without changing the whole entire thing. Back to the story). The thing had several burn marks on the edges that looked like the work of a powerful acid. “Take it down to the other one” Canko said to one of the women who adored him. She nodded and looked like she had been handed the most important task of all time on her shoulders. She walked away from the room carrying the thing by its tail. This whole project would be better than Canko had been expecting.  
The womans pov  
Pearl had been asked to do something by him! Her crush sense she had gotten here had acknowledged her! She carried the thing by its tail as gently as one might hold a baby. Suddenly on one of the corners she took the thing moved. It wriggled its toes for a second before twisting in her grasp and attaching to her face. Her vision went black as her initial fear was replaced with calming blankness.  
16 Hours later  
Canko pov  
“Canko!! Its Todd! He was found with a hole in his chest! Also Pearl was missing from her bed in the infirmary!” A woman said as she ran his office. “Find Pear-what are you looking at!” Canko said as he saw her scared face and she pointed a little above him. He turned around annoyed only to be greeted with something attaching to his face.  
Woman’s perspective  
One of the hugger things had just attached to Canko! She found it within herself and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She made it to the infirmary. “Its horr-“ she almost said as she looked around and saw more of the things attached to her friends faces. The world went black as she joined them.  
96 hours later  
Angel was making her way back to the base. The craft had an uncomfortable bed so she couldn’t wait to settle down and sleep in her bed in the base. “Angel back in.” She tried signaling the base. No response. “This is Angel, I’m coming back to land”. No response. She decided to just land. As she parked the ship she saw that all the outside lights hadn’t been turned off. She walked in the building to a uneasy silence. “Hello?” she announced as she walked in. No response again. She walked around but found nothing to signify anyone was there until she walked into Cankos office. She found a file open on his barely still running computer. She opened it and it turned out to be a video. Canko appeared to the sounds of moaning(in pain not other things to moan to) and screaming. He suddenly winched before talking “Angel or anyone else who comes here know that I should have saved you from a harsh fate that I have received along with everyone here. The egg we found contained a unknown parasitic hive species with the intent to either kill you or have you host their young. We don’t or should I say didn’t have anything to stop us from having a creature force its way into our stomachs nor do we have the equipment to pull them out of us.” He winced and held his ceast again “ However we have found a solution. We had a system that filters a bacterial that we could control into this planets animals and the dinosaur containment area. This bacteria made all the animals non hostile towards humans. We decided to fix the future by using that to control the aliens. We got a skin cell from one of the creatures that implanted us and we were then able to modify all the next generation. Instead of killing you if implanted we were able to change it to having you pass it like you would with any other paristite. We then programmed the aliens to remove our bodies once we die then they would become herbivores. We also gave them g*static*” the video began glitching. Suddenly Angel heard a sound from the hall. *Click..crunch...click...crunch*. She quickly hide under the desk because she couldn’t go anywhere else. She held her breath and waited listening to the sounds. “Click...Click...Crunch...Crunch..* Had the sound multiplied? Just as she wondered that when a arm reached out and grabbed her and began dragging her out of the building. All she saw of the creature was black and sharp shapes. She then realized there was multiple black forms. This wasn't just one monster. It was a pack! She tried screaming but was cut off as she was thrown into the ocean. She tried screaming for help but a huge creature caught her in its open mouth. She looked at the insides and it almost looked like the whale like species that lived in these waters except that it was all black. The other creatures jumped in as well and the mouth closed leaving her in darkness and the pack of creatures.  
-30 minutes later  
There was a sudden bump as the creature hit something jarring Angel from her thoughts about what the creatures wanted her for. The mouth opened slowly and she realized where they were. It was the underground aquatic animal observatory. The whale creature had hit the beach so the others could jump right onto the sand carrying her. She was trembling as she thought of all the things that could happen here. Maybe the gene hadn’t worked right and she was their next meal? Or maybe she was going to be impregnated by the parasites Canko talked about? Maybe…? Maybe…? She was dropped suddenly to the ground in what seemed to be a black worshiping chamber of sorts. There were dozens upon dozens of the creatures around her. A few of them where humanoid while the rest were animals. Just then did something that she thought was a statue of the creatures began moving towards her. As it got to about a foot away from her she began backing up until one of the humanoid creatures moved to block her retreat. It bent down and held her shoulder gently almost reassuring. The giant creature had reached her by then. Even with the creature behind her she still shook like she was wearing nothing on while walking the old icey plains of Antarctica (someone please tell me another way to say she was shaking really bad due to fear please. anyone!)as the giant put its head near her and began to almost sniff her. It face then moved back as one of its arms came near her. She closed her eyes expecting the worst when she felt something strange instead. The thing had begun to grope her tits. She blushed immediately but she admitted it felt good to herself. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed something she hadn’t seen until then. The thing had a dripping wet snatch. She blushed even more as she realized what they wanted actually. They didn’t want to kill or infest. All they wanted was a fuck buddy. The giant nodded at the creature holding her suddenly. The giant seemed to be telling orders to the smaller one as it nodded in understanding. It dragged her then off to another part of their cave. The thing stopped and began making odd noises and gestures. “Wh-“ she began to ask before being cut off by a old wise voice “The Serpent wants you to sleep here” she and the creature looked in the direction of the voice. They saw ,well she saw, a creature wearing a robe and having a face that had four pinchers. The black creature seemed scared of the creature and began backing up until the other creature raised its hand. “Don’t worry Serpent I am not one of my ancestors who hunted your kind to extinction”. She recognized the pincher creature “Hey your a Yautja!”. “Indeed child,” it responded as it walked towards her. It pulled out some jerky for Angel and it. It then began explaining who or what the “Serpents” were once “I have no idea what you silly humans did to them but the Serpents would’ve challenged one of my race but now it seems scared to death of me and we haven’t been bloodthirsty hunters in long long time,”. “Can you understand them”. “We were never able to fully break the language barrier between our two races ,unlike with you humans. I only read its body language and the number of sounds it made. To fully understand it you would have to be connected to the entire hive mind,” the Yautja through a berry for the crea-xenomorph to collect. It pulled out for her from his robe a sleeping bag. “You should really sleep. Whatever they want you for won't be helped if you look like you haven’t slept in days,” the Yautja said as it passed her the bag.  
10 hours later  
(Yautja are Predators for those of you who don't know. I'm sorry if you don’t like my new Yautja I made for this)

 

Anyway this experiment is done. I wanted to try and do a horror theme for this one. I know its not complete. That because I really want to refine and recreate this. I swear I am working on an original work idea. This might come after I am done with my Finding Hope story.


End file.
